das Klassentreffen 10 Jahre danach
by Linani
Summary: Die Freunde treffen sich nach 10 Jahren wieder... was ist geschehen? Was wird geschehen? Troyella
1. nostalgische Stimmung

Hallo zu dieser Fanfiction... ich habe sie mit Zustimmung der Autorin aus dem Englischen übersetzt. Ich hoffe es ist mir gelungen, denn im Englischen war sie einfach wunderbar...

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

nostalgische Stimmung

Zögernd ging Gabriella durch die Türen zum Festsaal. Es waren bereits viele Leute da und vor ihren Augen erschienen viele bekannte Gesichter. Ihre Nerven lagen blank und am liebsten wäre sie rumgedreht, zurück zu ihrem Auto gerannt, und so weit weg wie möglich gefahren. Aber sie tat es nicht. Leise schimpfte sie mit sich selbst, dass sie sich von ihrer Mutter hatte überreden lassen hier herzukommen.

Dieser Ort weckte nur Erinnerungen, an die sie lieber nicht denken wollte. Nicht dieser Ort oder dieser Raum, sondern die ganze Stadt weckte Erinnerungen in ihr. Erinnerungen, die sie weggeschlossen hatte um sie niemals wieder hervorzuholen. Das war ihr Vorsatz, als sie glaubte sie würde nie wieder hierher zurück kommen, nie wieder diesen Leuten begegnen, nie wieder IHM begegnen. Jetzt wo sie hier war, überfluteten diese Erinnerungen ihre Gedanken und überwältigten Gabriella.

Seit ihre Mutter aus New Mexico wegzog um näher bei ihr zu sein hatte sie keinen Grund mehr hierher zurück zu kehren. Sie hatte jeglichen Kontakt zu den Menschen verloren, die einmal ihre Freunde waren. Es war schmerzhaft mit allen, die ihr wichtig waren, nicht mehr in Kontakt zu stehen, besonders mit IHM. Ein Schmerz den sie nicht noch einmal durchstehen wollte.

Für IHN war es Pflicht hier zu sein. Er war der Star der Schule, Kapitän der Schul-Basketballmannschaft, der sein Team in jedem seiner Jahre zur Meisterschaft geführt hatte, eine der Hauptrollen in jedem Schulmusical nachdem er mit Gabriella Ryan und Sharpay Evans aus Twinkle Town und aus den Führungsrollen des Drama-Clubs verdrängt hatte.

Ihre größte Befürchtung war es ihn wieder zu sehen. Sie war nicht bereit dafür ihn wieder in ihrem Leben zu haben, wenn auch nur für ein paar Stunden an diesem Abend.

Zögernd sah Gabriella sich im Saal um, als sie etwas weiter hinein trat. Bisher hatte sie noch niemanden entdeckt, dem sie in der Highschool nahe stand. Aber das würde sich sicherlich gleich ändern. Und sie lag richtig. Genau in dem Moment als dieser Gedanke durch ihren Kopf schoss hörte sie es:

„Gabriella Montez!"

Ihr Name wurde laut von irgendwo rechts gerufen. Gabriella wirbelte herum um zu sehen, wer sie gerufen hatte. Sie lächelte als sie Sharpay Evans auf sich zuhüpfen sah. Sie hatte ein Gesicht das Gabriella niemals vergessen würde. Aber das war auch schwer wenn man es fast täglich auf allen Zeitschriften und Magazinen in den Geschäften sah.

Sharpay war eine Schulikone. Ihre Bekanntheit wurde nur von einer Person aus ihrem Jahrgang übertroffen: ihrem Bruder. Nach dem Schulabschluss entfernten sich die Zwillinge etwas voneinander, aber nur gerade soweit um ihre eigenen Karrieren voranzutreiben. Gabriella hat immer geglaubt, dass Ryan genug davon hatte im Schatten seiner Schwester zu stehen. Er hatte seinen großen Durchbruch lange vor Sharpay. Seine Berühmtheit schoss an ihrer vorbei – viele Leute sagen er habe eine ruhigere und liebenswertere Persönlichkeit als seine Schwester. In den letzten Jahren arbeitete sich Sharpay allerdings wieder in den Vordergrund, nachdem ihr Bruder sich etwas aus dem Geschäft zurück gezogen hatte. Das letzte was Gabriella gehört hatte war, dass er sich zurück ziehen wollte um eine Familie zu gründen bevor er sich wieder mehr auf seine Karriere konzentrierte.

Sharpay hatte ein strahlendes Lächeln im Gesicht als sie vor Gabriella auftauchte. Gabriella zweifelte erst sehr daran, dass Sharpay wirklich so aufgeregt war sie zu sehen, aber warf diese Zweifel gleich über Bord als Sharpay sie herzlich umarmte.

„Gabby Montez! Das war eindeutig zu lange!" schrie Sharpay dramatisch. „Wir haben uns seit dem Abschluss nicht mehr gesehen. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir zugelassen haben, dass wir den Kontakt verlieren. Es ist eine Schande!"

„Tragisch" stimmte Gabriella sarkastisch zu.

„So, was machst du? Gibt es einen bestimmten Menschen in deinem Leben?" fragte Sharpay mit einem wissenden Lächeln.

„Nein, da gibt es keinen besonderen Mann. Ich habe mich auf meine Arbeit konzentriert. Nichts Unglaubliches, Aufregendes oder Spannendes!" antwortete Gabriella, „Ich denke ich brauche dich gar nicht danach fragen, ich kann es wahrscheinlich in der nächsten Ausgabe von „Celebrities Uncensored" lesen?"

„Man darf nicht alles glauben, was die so schreiben." lachte Sharpay und warf ihr Haar über ihre Schultern.

Sie begann eine Geschichte aus ihrem „aufregendem" Liebesleben zu erzählen. Gabriella bemühte sich interessiert zuzuhören, war es doch etwas dass sie zwei Tage zuvor irgendwo gelesen hatte.

Nachdem die Blondine endlich geendet hatte bahnte sich Gabriella ihren Weg zur Bar und setzte sich in eine Ecke, wo sie sich ein Glas Champagner von Barkeeper servieren ließ.

Sie nahm gerade den ersten Schluck des Bizzelwassers als ein ohrenbetäubender Schrei neben ihr ertönte.

Nur eine Sekunde später wurde sie von hinten von jemandem umarmt, den sie mal ihre beste Freundin nannte.

„Gabby – oh mein Gott – Gabby – es ist so lange her." Schrie Taylor als sie umarmte.

Als Taylor einen Schritt zurück trat hält sie weiterhin Gabriellas Hände und schüttelt sie als sie aufgeregt auf und ab hüpft. Gabriella lachte und versuchte Taylor zu beruhigen. Mit dem Versuch herauszufinden was Taylor in den letzen 10 Jahren gemacht hat, drehte Gabriella die linke Hand ihrer Freundin um einen Blick auf ihren Ringfinger zu werfen. Sie hatte angenommen Taylor würde verheiratet sein. Als Taylor sich endlich beruhigt hatte, sprach Gabriella:

„Kein Ring? Also nehme ich an du und Chad, ihr habt nicht..." sie wurde sofort leiser, als sie sah wie sich Taylors Gesichtsausdruck veränderte.

„Wir haben uns ungefähr ein halbes Jahr nach dem Abschluss getrennt. Einen Monat später haben wir uns komplett aus den Augen verloren." Entgegnete Taylor.

„Oh... Entschuldige. Ich wusste ja nicht..."

„Ist okay. Ich bin lange drüber weg. Immerhin sind es fast zehn Jahre..." Taylor zuckte mit den Schultern und Gabriella sah etwas in ihren Augen, dass ihr sagte das die dunkelhäutige, schöne Frau log.

„So, was hast du gemacht Taylor? Mir tut es unendlich leid das wir völlig den Kontakt verloren haben!"

„Mir geht es gut. Ich bin Mathe-Lehrerin an einer High School ein paar Städte weiter. Aber ich arbeite daran wieder hierher zurückzukehren. Am Ende des Schuljahres wird hier eine Stelle frei." erklärte Taylor. „und was ist mit dir?"

„Das ist unglaublich: Ich bin auch Lehrerin. Irgendwie nicht ungewöhnlich dass wir beide als Lehrer endeten, was?"

„Nein allerdings nicht. Oh, da ist ja Kelsi!"

Gabriella drehte sich um und sah Kelsi auf sie zurennen und beide fest umarmen.

„Hallo ihr Beiden. Hi Gabby – 10 Jahre sind echt zu lange, viel zu lange."

„Kelsi Liebling – wo bist du dieses Mal hingerannt" schrie ein Stimme.

„Jason, Schatz – ich bin hier drüben!" Kelsi drehte sich um und winkte ihm mit der linken Hand. Einen Moment später war er auch schon bei ihnen und gab Kelsi einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Gabriella nahm Kelsis Hand und besah sich ihren Finger. „Ihr zwei seit verheiratet?"

„Jetzt schon fast ein Jahr." grinste Kelsi, „Wir hätten dich eingeladen, aber wir hatten keine Adresse und deine Mutter ist ja auch weggezogen..."

„Nein. Mach dir darum keine Gedanken! Glückwunsch!" winkte Gabriella Kelsis unvermeidbare Rechtfertigung ab.

„Danke." Lächelte Kelsi.

„Es ist schön dich wiederzusehen." Fügte Jason noch hinzu und legte einen Arm um Kelsis Schulter.

„Es ist auch toll euch wiederzusehen... ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass ihr verheiratet seid."

„Es war eine wundervolle Zeremonie." Warf Taylor nun ein.

Gabriella nickte bestätigend zu der Erklärung aber es bereitete ihr Magenschmerzen als sie etwas realisierte. Nur weil SIE den Kontakt mit allen verloren hatte, bedeutete das nicht dass die anderen keinen Kontakt mehr untereinander hatten. Gabriella sah einen Moment weg, als Taylor und Kelsi weiter von der Hochzeit berichteten. Sie sah Chad mit ein paar Jungs aus dem Basketballteam an einem der Tische sitzen. Als er sich plötzlich in ihre Richtung umdrehte, sah sie aber schnell weg und widmete sich wieder der Unterhaltung mit ihren Freundinnen.

„Das klingt wunderbar." Gab Gabriella zurück als sie enden. „absolut Perfekt!"

„Oh, das war es auch." Nickt Kelsi mit einem verträumten Blick im Gesicht.

Gabriella lacht und schaut zum Eingang. Nachdem ihre Augen nur für weniger als eine Sekunde auf dem Eingang ruhten, erschien ein weiteres bekanntes Gesicht. Seine Ankunft wurde gefolgt von einem aufgeregten Schrei seiner Schwester durch den gesamten Saal. Von allen ihren alten Freunden, würde Gabriella sagen, war Ryan derjenige der sich am Meisten verändert hatte.  
Sie führte das auf die Distanzierung zu seiner Schwester zurück. In der High School, wurde alles was er tat von Sharpay in den Schatten gestellt worden. Doch jetzt war er nicht mehr Ryan Evans – Sharpays Bruder. Er war nur noch Ryan Evans.

Nach einer schnellen Begrüßen zwischen Sharpay und Ryan, kamen die Zwillinge zu der kleinen Gruppe ihrer alten Freunde. Alle begrüßte Ryan mit einer Umarmung und ein paar Worten. Gabriella war die letzte der Reihe, die eine Umarmung von Ryan bekam. Er gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er wieder zur Seite trat.

"Entschuldigt meine Verspätung. Ich musste Kylie in ein Hotel bringen. Sie ist im achten Monat, aber sie wollte auf keinen Fall zu Hause bleiben." Erklärte Ryan.

„Also bist du auch verheiratet?" entgegnete Gabriella.

„Schon drei Jahre." Ryan strahlte. „Kylie ist unglaublich. Ich wünschte du könntest sie kennen lernen, aber ich hab ihr gesagt sie soll sich den Abend lieber ausruhen. Sie ist furchtbar stur, aber sie weiß, dass es das Beste für sie und das Baby ist."

"Sie ist wirklich atemberaubend. Schönes Mädchen. Sie war eine traumhafte Braut. Es war eine wundervolle kleine Zeremonie – nur im Familienkreis, du weißt schon..." Sharpay redete unglaublich schnell, als sie ihren Bruder bei der Beschreibung seiner Frau unterbrach.  
"Es wird ein Mädchen. Ist das zu glauben? Sie wird perfekt werden. Aber mit diesen Evans-Genen – was ist da sonst zu erwarten?!"

"So es ist ein Mädchen?" fragte Taylor, als Sharpay sich endlich beruhigt hatte.

„Ja" antwortete Ryan nur, „Kylie ist auch sehr froh darüber. Sie hat drei ältere Brüder und ist regelrecht erleichtert, dass unser ältestes Kind ein Mädchen sein wird."

„Habt ihr schon einen Namen für sie?" meldete sich Gabriella wieder zu Wort.

"Wir haben uns natürlich schon Gedanken darüber gemacht, aber kylie will sich nicht festlegen bevor wir die Kleine gesehen haben. Irgendwas über passenden Namen zur Persönlichkeit." Erklärte Ryan ausführlich.

„Ich mochte schon immer den Namen Joslyn."

Ryan drehte sich abrupt um. „Chad! Schön dich zu sehen!"

"Hey Ryan." Begrüßte ihn Chad. "Du bist weniger als fünf Minuten hier und schon im Baby-Talk mit den Frauen?"

„Er ist ja auch der Einzige der Baby-Talk betreiben kann!" entgegnete Taylor harsch.

„So Ryan. Wie geht's Kylie? Ich hab sie nicht mehr gesehen, seit ihr vor drei Jahren für die große Weihnachtsfeier deiner Eltern in der Stadt ward?" fragte Chad um das Thema auf etwas anderes zu lenken.

„Oh. Sie ist sehr schwanger und noch viel sturer. Wir wohnen in einem Hotel hier in der Nähe. Sie wollte mich nicht allein hierher reisen lassen. Sie sagte: Schwanger oder nicht, ich komme mit!" erklärte Ryan Chad.

„Oh ja das klingt sehr stur." Stimmte ihm Chad lachend zu.

Die Unterhaltung wechselte von Thema zu Thema. Die erste Unterbrechung gab es erst als Zeke auftauchte und eine peinliche Stille eintrat. Obwohl sie keinen Kontakt zu den Anderen hatte, wusste Gabriella alles darüber was zwischen Zeke und Sharpay passiert war. Eigentlich wusste praktisch jeder im Land was passiert war.

Es war kurz nach Sharpays Durchbruch, in der kurzen Phase als ihr Name und ihr Gesicht wirklich überall waren – „Hollywoods Neustes It-Girl" und „Newcomer des Jahres."  
Alles um sie herum und alles was sie tat, war in den Zeitungen und Magazinen. Jeder Schritt, den sie machte wurde von der Öffentlichkeit beobachtet.

Die Beziehung von Zeke und Sharpay war großartig, als sie noch zur Schule gingen. Sie hatte sich in dieser Zeit sehr verändert, zumindest wenn sie mit Zeke zusammen war, sonst war sie die selbe Sharpay wie immer gewesen.

Ihre Trennung war überall nachzulesen. Es begann als beiderseitige Trennung, doch mit der Zeit verwandelten die storygeilen Reporte die Sache in Schlimmeres. Ein Magazin berichtete Zeke hätte sie rausgeworfen, als er rausfand Sharpay wäre auf eine Premieren Party gegangen, obwohl er nicht mitkommen konnte. Eine andere Zeitung schrieb, Sharpay hätte Zeke den Laufpass gegeben, weil er nicht mit ihrer Berühmtheit und ihrem Ruhm mithalten könne und sie sich nicht länger die Hände an ihm schmutzig machen wolle. Die Nachrichten wurde immer gemeiner und hässlicher, bis sich ein neuer Skandal auftat.

Auf jeden Fall war klar, dass Zeke und Sharpay kein Paar mehr waren. Nachdem er alle begrüßt hatte gesellte sich Zeke zu der Gruppe und die Gespräche gingen weiter, als wäre nichts gewesen. Gabriella bemerkte dass Sharpay plötzlich sehr viel ruhiger wurde – nur ab und zu gab sie einen Kommentar ab.

Allmählich, und Gabriella wunderte sich noch wie, spaltete sich die Gruppe ein bisschen. Die Herren der Schöpfung gingen um sich um „männlichere Themen" zu unterhalten, wie Chad es nannte.   
Die Mädels hingegen setzen sich an einen Tisch in einer Ecke des Saales, mit einer neuen Runde Champagner, wo sie ungestört Tratschen konnten.

Alle verbrachten die Zeit mit viel Gelächter, einigen Drinks und einem Haufen Erinnerungen. Gabriella fühlte sich wohl dabei, inmitten der Leute zu sein, die einmal praktisch der Kern ihres Lebens waren. Nirgendwo sonst hatte sie Freunde wie an der East High gefunden. Sicherlich, sie hatte Freunde – am College und auch auf der Arbeit. Aber niemand von ihnen bedeutete ihr so viel wie diese hier in New Mexico.

Der Umzug nach Albequerque war das Beste was Gabriella jemals passiert war. Sie bedauerte es den Kontak zu all ihren Freunden verloren zu haben. Es war nicht so, als hätte sie es unbedingt gewollt, aber sie hat sich einfach nicht die Mühe gemacht den Kontakt aufrecht zu erhalten. Dieses Mal würde es anders sein. Dieses Mal würde sie sich die Mühe machen.

"Ich brauche noch etwas zu trinken." sagte Gabriella nachdem sie den letzten Schluck ihres Glases genommen hatte.

Sie stand auf und ging direkt in Richtung Bar. Sie lächelte den Barkeeper an, als er ihr wortlos ein neues Glas hinstellte. Genau in dem Moment als er ihr das Glas hinstellte verspürte sie den Drang sich umzudrehen. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, doch es fühlte sich an, als wäre es überlebenswichtig für sie sich nach hinten umzudrehen. Also gab Gabriella den inneren Kampf schließlich auf und drehte sich um.

Es war als würde sich die Welt um sie herum in Zeitlupe bewegen. Es war ein sonderliches Gefühl in ihrer Magengrube, dass sie nicht erklären konnte. Sie drehte sich langsam um und genau in dem Moment kam er durch die Tür. Sie erstarrte. Sie erstarrte völlig: sie konnte ihren Körper nicht mehr bewegen. Sie konnte nicht zurückweichen, nicht blinzeln, ja nicht einmal atmen. Er war es.

Troy Bolton.


	2. sind da noch Gefühle?

**2. Sind da noch Gefühle?**

Im Gegensatz zu Gabriellas Eintreten vorhin, schlenderte Troy regelrecht in den Saal. Für ihn fühlte es sich an, als wäre er endlich wieder zurück zu Hause. Sein Leben nach der High School war super, aber er fühlte sich immer so, als würde etwas fehlen. Er konnte jedoch nicht erklären was es war. Aber er wusste es war etwas, das er in der High School hatte, denn er fühlte es nicht vor dem Abschluss. Die einzige Erklärung die Troy hatte, war dass seine Freunde für ihn wie Familie waren und obwohl er mit den Meisten noch in Kontakt stand, war es doch nicht mehr das Gleiche.

Als Troy von einer Seite des Saales zu anderen schaute, war das erste das er wirklich wahr nahm SIE. Sein Blick traf sie und irgendwas drang durch ihn. Es war etwas mit dem er in Jahren nicht in Berührung kam. Es war während der Zeit auf der East High immer um ihn herum, doch seit dem hat es sich verflüchtigt. Und jetzt war es mit voller Kraft zurück.

Plötzlich wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit von ihr abgelenkt, genau in dem Moment in dem er den ersten Schritt in ihre Richtung gehen wollte.  
Genau wie in der Schule hatte Chad Danforth das Talent dazu wichtige Moment zu unterbrechen. Warum sollte es jetzt auch anders sein? Auch wenn zehn Jahre vergangen waren.

Gabriella erlangte ihren Atem wieder. Sie versuchte sich selbst zu sammeln, aber sie fühlte sich dazu nicht in der Lage.

Als er herein kam trafen sich ihre Augen für einen kurzen Augenblick. Während sie Panik in sich aufkommen fühlte sah er fast erleichtert aus. Als Chad in ihre Sichtlinie kam – gefolgt vom Rest der Jungs – und Troy wegsah, nutzte Gabriella die Chance zu verschwinden.

Sie kehrte an den Tisch zurück und hielt ihr Glas fest umklammert. Sie war sich sicher sie musste ausgesehen haben wie ein Reh das von den Scheinwerfern erfasst wurde, denn Taylor sprach sie darauf an.

„Ist alles klar bei dir, Gabriella?" fragte sie ernsthaft besorgt.

Gabriella sah hoch nur um zu bemerken, dass alle Augen am Tisch auf sie gerichtet waren. Nur drei Worte kamen leise aus ihrem Mund: „Troy ist hier!"

"Wirklich? Das ist großartig!" Kelsi stand auf um nach Troy Ausschau zu halten - doch als sie Gabriellas Gesichtsausdruck sah, nahm sie sofort wieder Platz.

„Gabby? Was ist los? Es ist doch nur Troy!" Taylor legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.

"Das ist es ja." Sagte Gabriella nachdem sie ihre Stimme wieder gefunden hatte. „Es ist nicht nur Troy. Es ist Troy!"

Gabriella war sich nicht sicher, ob sie verstehen würden was sie meinte. Sie wussten nicht wie sie gefühlt hatte, als sie in der Schule waren.

Troy Bolton war DER Mensch für Gabriella: Derjenige, der für sie da war, wenn sie ihn gebraucht hat. Derjenige, der die Welt für sie bedeutete. Er war ihr bester Freund, aber da war noch etwas, das ihn von all ihren anderen Freunden unterschied: Sie war in ihn verliebt – und sie hat es ihm niemals gesagt. Sie konnte es ihm nicht sagen. Und sie hat es auch keinem anderen gesagt.

Wenn sie es Taylor gesagt hätte, hätte diese es Chad gesagt – aus dem Grund dass sie keine Geheimnisse vor ihrem Freund haben könnte – der, als Troys bester Freund – dazu verpflichtet gewesen wäre es Troy zu erzählen. Wenn sie es Kelsi erzählt hätte, hätte diese es Jason erzählt, der es Zeke oder Chad erzählt hätte und die dann wiederum Troy. Und Gott vergib, wenn sie es Sharpay gesagt hätte, hätte es die ganze Schule früher oder später mitbekommen.

Aber obwohl Gabriella es ihr nie erzählt hat, war sie sich immer sicher Taylor wusste über ihre wahren Gefühle bescheid. Doch sie hat nie etwas erwähnt.

Gabriella dachte sie hätte diese Gefühle hinter sich gelassen. Immerhin waren zehn Jahre vergangen. Aber sie hatte sich nur wenige Augenblicke zuvor selbst vom Gegenteil überzeugt. Ihn wiederzusehen brachte alles zurück.

„ich verstehe nicht..." Kelsi schaute verwirrt.

„Aber ich!" antwortete Sharpay.

Gabriella sah sie überrascht an. „Wirklich?"

"Ja. Du warst nicht sehr feinsinnig. Ich weiß ich habe nicht die Besten, sagen wir Erfahrungen, wenn es um Liebe und Beziehungen geht, ich hab den einzigen Jungen der mich wirklich geliebt hat, gehen lassen – aber ich hab gesehen wie du Troy angesehen hast. – Und ich weiß was dieser Blick bedeutet!" erklärte Sharpay. „Dieser Blick ist genau der Blick den Zeke mir jedes Mal zuwarf, wenn er mich gesehen hat. Es war der Blick mit dem Taylor Chad angesehen hat und Kelsi Jason! Du warst in ihn verliebt!"

Gabriella holte tief Luft. „Du bist die letzte Person von der ich dachte sie würde es rausfinden!"

„Du warst in Troy verliebt?" fragte Taylor und Gabriella nickte. „Warum hast du nie etwas gesagt?"

"Ich hab mich gefürchtet. Du weißt wie schüchtern ich damals war. Ich hatte solche Angst er würde nicht genauso fühlen. Und ich wollte nicht riskieren ihn zu verlieren. Niemals. Ich hätte ihn nicht verlieren dürfen. Er war derjenige der mich immer wieder aufbaute. Wenn ich ihn nicht gehabt hätte, keine Ahnung was ich gemacht hätte." Stotterte Gabriella leise. „Es war das Schlimmste für mich, den Kontakt zu ihm zu verlieren!"

"Aber du bist doch nicht noch immer…" Taylor brach ab, "Oder doch?"

Gabriella schloss ihre Augen, und als sie sie wieder aufmachte sah sie panisch aus. „Doch ich denke schon!"

"Troy, Kumpel" begrüßte ihn Chad.

Troy sah zu seinen Freunden um Chad direkt vor sich zu finden. Gemeinsam mit Jason, Zeke und Ryan. Er lachte. „Hey Chad. Schön dich zu sehen!"

Sofort sah er wieder dorthin wo Gabriella eben noch gestanden hatte. Doch sie war gegangen. Er bemerkte noch das Chad irgendetwas sagte, doch er hörte ihm nicht zu.

Er sah zu seinem Freund. „Wo ist sie hin? Sie war doch eben noch da!"

„Wer?" Chad sah verwirrt aus.

"Gabriella!" antwortete Troy nur.

„Sie ist da drüben mit den anderen Mädels." Entgegenete Jason.

„Das ist das Tratschzentrum des Saales." kommentierte Chad.

"Hast du mit ihr gesprochen?"

„Ja, vorhin!" Chad zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Wir alle haben mit ihr gesprochen." Fügte Ryan noch hinzu.

„Trifft sie jemanden? Bestimmt tut sie das. Sie ist sicherlich verheiratet. Ist sie verheiratet?" stammelte Troy. Er war nicht länger ruhig und gelassen.

"Beruhig dich Alter." Antwortete Chad, „Sie ist allein hier."

„Kein Ring! Also ist sie nicht verheiratet." Zeke schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

„Wirklich?" Troy atmete vor Erleichterung laut aus.

„Ja. Warum?" fragte Jason nun.

"Bitte sag jetzt nicht dass du immer noch…" Chad begann zu sprechen, aber Troy unterbrach ihn.

„Total!"


	3. Erinnerungen

**Chapter Three**

**Remembering What Once Was**

"Hey Leute. Schaut mal wen ich in der Tür rumlungernd gefunden habe." Chads Stimme übertönte sie alle.

Gabriella sah hoch und sah Chad neben ihrem Tisch stehen. Troy nur einen Schritt hinter ihm. Der Rest der Gruppe folgte nur einen Moment später. Jede der Frauen sah kurz zu Gabriella bevor sie Troy begrüßten. Sie standen alle auf um Troy zu umarmen. Er sprach mit jeder. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Gabriella und ließ sich auch nicht mehr abwenden.

"Hallo Troy!" Gabriella erwiderte die Begrüßung leise.

„Gabby!" Troy lächelte sie an.

Gabriella holte tief Luft, lächelte und stand ebenfalls auf um Troy zu begrüßen

Er nahm sie unbeholfen in den Arm und auch Gabriella legte ihre Arme um seinen Rücken. Er war immer noch so viel größer als sie, obwohl sie hochhackige Schuhe anhatte, reichte sie ihm bloß bis zur Schulter. Er roch auch noch genauso wie damals. Sie war sich sicher er benutze noch das gleiche Rasierwasser dass er in der Schule getragen hatte, obwohl sie sich nicht vorstellen konnte wie sie sich erinnerte. Sie konnte nicht verstehen warum alles an ihm so vertraut war, während ihn zu umarmen – obwohl sie es hunderte Male getan hatte, als sie noch zur Schule gingen – sich furchtbar fremd anfühlte.

Troy umarmte sie fest und sagte, leise ganz nah an ihrem Ohr, so dass nur sie es hören konnte. „Es tut gut dich zu sehen, Gabriella!"

„Ja, dich auch." Stimmte ihm Gabriella zu, während sie einen Schritt zurück trat und schüchtern lächelte.

Gabriella setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz und die Jungs verteilten sich ebenfalls um den Tisch. Chad winkte einem Ober zu, ihnen eine Runde frischer Getränke zu bringen. Alles passte zusammen – fast alles. Es war wie in alten Zeiten – fast. Die Gespräche drehten sie um die alten Zeiten und vielen Erinnerungen, als Taylor eine bestimmte Frage stellte.

"Was ist eure liebste Erinnerung aus der High School Zeit?!"

Gabriella hörte aufmerksam Chad zu, der eine faszinierende Geschichte über ... Basketball erzählte. Das war wirklich nicht besonders verwunderlich. Chad hatte zwei große Talente: Leute unterbrechen und Basketball. Das war auch der Grund warum er zurück zur East High kam um Sportleherer und Basketballtrainer zu werden, nachdem Troys Dad in den Ruhestand ging.

Als nächstes erzählte Jason eine Geschichte über ihn und Kelsi auf einer Party, auf der sie alle waren. Gabriella hörte aufmerksam zu, doch ihr Blick war nach unten gesenkt. Sie befürchtete sich mit Troy unterhalten zu müssen, wenn sie nach oben schaute und dann würde es vielleicht peinlich werden. Es war schlimm genug, dass Troy sich genau in ihren Blickwinkel gesetzte hatte. Gabriella erwischte sich selbst dabei, wie sie ihre Hände aufgeregt in ihrem Schoß wand.  
Sie wirkte auf jeden nervös, der sie ansah, doch sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Sie zuckte zusammen als sie ihren Namen hörte.

„Gabriella, was ist mit dir?" fragte Kelsi.

Sie musste über diese Frage nachdenken. Es gab so viele schöne Erinnerungen und es war schwer eine auszusuchen, die ihr am Liebsten war. Sie war sicher, alle würden denken sie würde etwas über Troy und ihr erstes Musical sagen. Aber das war nicht ihre liebste Erinnerung – nur ihre Erste.  
Gabriella versuchte auszumachen, welche Erinnerung sie mit den anderen teilen konnte, doch umso härter sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, desto mehr kam ihr diese eine Erinnerung in Gedanken, die sie auf keinen Fall erzählen wollte.

Es war kurz vor dem Schulabschluss, vielleicht ein paar Wochen vorher. Einer der Spieler aus Troys Basketballteam – Gabriella wusste nicht mehr wer – gab eine Party. Sie war nur für die Abgänger um ihr bevorstehendes Ereignis gebührend zu feiern.

Alle waren dort. Es würde immerhin eine der letzten Partys in der High School sein. Sharpay und Ryan planten auch eine große Party, aber erst für nach dem Abschluss und das waren noch fast 4 Wochen.

Wie immer hatte irgendjemand ein paar Fässchen Bier organisiert. Gabriella trank eigentlich nie Bier und genauso wenig trank Troy. Dieses Mal war es nicht anders. Irgendjemand musste ja auch ihre Freunde nach Hause bringen, wenn der Rest von ihnen trank.. Sie tranken nicht sehr viel, aber genug um zwei Fahrer bestimmen zu müssen.

_Gabriella fuhr diese Nacht mit Troys Wagen. Taylor lag halbschlafend auf der Rückbank und Chad saß neben ihr auf dem Beifahrersitz und sang laut mit dem Radio mit. Chad hatte nie viel vertragen können. Schon nach zwei Drinks war mit ihm nichts mehr anzufangen._

_Gabriella hielt an einer roten Ampel und lehnte sich zurück um auf grünes Licht zu warten. Der Song war zu Ende und Gabriella drehte die Lautstärke herunter und es wurde still im Auto._

_Chad lehnte sich zurück und holte tief Luft. „Oh Gabby, Gabby, Gabby..."_

_Gabriella verdrehte die Augen. Normalerweise ignorierte sie Chad einfach wenn er betrunken war. Normalerweise fuhr sie Chad auch nicht nach Hause, wenn er getrunken hatte. Das war eigentlich Troys Job, aber nicht in dieser Nacht._

_Troy hatte Gabriella, Chad und Taylor mit zur Party genommen. Zeke ist selbst gefahren und Ryan und Sharpay mitgenommen. Nach der Party hat Troy dann Sharpay, Ryan und Zeke in Zekes Auto nahc Hause gefahren. Gabriella konnte kein Auto mit Gangschaltung fahren also musste Troy die anderen Drei nach Hause bringen – denn sie würden ja nicht alle in ein Auto passen. Gabriella würde dann erst Taylor und Chad absetzten und dann Troy bei Zeke abholen._

_"Gabby, Gabby, Gabby. Gab-bee. Gah-bee. Gab-bay. Gabby, Gabby, Gabby." Chad wiederholte immer wieder ihren Namen. Es muss für ihn selbst sehr fremd geklungen haben, nahm Gabriella an, denn er verzog jedes Mal mehr sein Gesicht._

"_Ja, das bin ich, Chad!" grinste Gabriella und gab gleichzeitig Gas, denn die Ampel schaltete auf Grün._

„_Weißt du eigentlich was du ihm antust?" fragte Chad und drehte den Kopf in Gabriellas Richtung._

„_Ich weiß nicht worüber du sprichst Chad!" Gabriellas Augen waren auf die Straße gerichtet und sie fuhr um eine Rechtskurve._

„_Du folterst ihn, weißt du das? Wie kannst du ihm das antun?" Chad starrte sie an._

„_Wen?" Gabriella warf Chad einen kurzen Seitenblick zu bevor sie wieder auf die Straße achtete._

„_Troy"_

„_Wiso foltere ICH Troy?" Gabriella kicherte, so als wäre das ja gar nicht möglich._

„_Der Junge ist Hals über Kopf in dich verliebt und du sagst ihm gerade mal so die Uhrzeit." Sagte Chad._

_Gabriella wurde totenstill. Sie wusste nicht wie sie darauf reagieren sollte. Sie war sich nicht sicher ob sie richtig gehört hatte. Sie drehte sich herum um Chad zu antworten, aber dessen Augen waren geschlossen - er war eingeschlafen. Gabriella zog scharf Luft ein und sah wieder auf die Straße. Sie fuhr um die letzte Ecke und zum Ende der Straße um Chad zu Hause abzusetzten._

_Gabriella war unsicher, was sie nun mit dieser Information anstellen sollte. Zum Einen war Chad betrunken - es könnte auch so einfach so dahergeredet sein können, etwas dass das Bier in seinem Kopf verursacht hat. Es könnte nichts gewesen sein.  
Aber wenn es der Wahrheit entsprach... wusste sie wirklich nicht was sie tun sollte. Wenn Chad wirklich einen Grund dafür hatte das zu sagen... dann wusste sie nicht wie sie reagieren sollte. Es gab zwei Möglichkeiten. Wenn Chad falsch lag – oder keinen Grund hatte das zu sagen – und Gabriella würde Troy darauf ansprechen, könnte alles kaputt gehen. Sie könnte ihren besten Freund verlieren. Aber wenn Chad die Wahrheit sprach... dann würde alles nur komplizierter werden. _

_Gabriella parkte direkt vor Chads Haustür. Sie seufzte und senkte ihren Kopf, so dass er gegen das Lenkrad lehnte. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Sie konnte noch nie gut mit solcher Verwirrung umgehen. Gabriella setzte sich wieder aufrecht, fuhr mit ihren Fingern durchs Haar und versuchte sich selbst etwas zu beruhigen._

_Sie drehte sich zu Chad und versuchte ihn vorsichtig wachzurütteln. Sie wollte diese Nacht so schnell wie möglich beenden._

_In diesem kurzen Moment traf Gabriella eine Entscheidung. Sie würde es einfach ignorieren und so tun als wäre es niemals geschehen. Die Dinge würden dann einfacher sein._

_Die Heimfahrt mit Troy war unangenehm für Gabriella. Sie hatte es fertig gebracht Chad in sein Bett zu bringen und Taylor zu Hause abzusetzen, um anschließend Troy abzuholen. Chads Worte wiederholten sich in ihrem Kopf die ganze restlich Fahrt über. Und das Troy nun neben ihr im Auto saß verwirrte sie noch mehr. Es lag ihr auf der Zunge und wartete nur darauf herauszusprudeln. Aber sie konnte nichts sagen. Sie würde nichts sagen._

Es half ihr, dass Chad sich offensichtlich an nichts von diesem Abend erinnern konnte. Es machte es leichter dass sie alle auf verschiedene Colleges gehen würden. Alles erschien ihr so einfach, wenn sie darüber nachdachte. Und dann verlor sie jeglichen Kontakt und dachte nicht mehr darüber nach. Bis jetzt.

„Gabriella? Bist du noch da?" fragte Taylor und winkte mit ihrer Hand vor Gabriellas Gesicht um ihre Gedankengänge zu unterbrechen.

„Ähm was?"

„Kelsi fragte dich nach deiner liebsten Erinnerung!" sagte Taylor. „Du scheinst mit deinen Gedanken abgedriftet zu sein."

„Oh. Sorry." Gabriella lächelte leicht. "Ich denke ich kann keine genaue bestimmen."

„Ach was. Da muss doch was sein." stupste Kelsi sie an „wir hatten alle so viel Spaß zusammen."

"Ja wir hatten eine gute Zeit, oder nicht Gabby?" fügte Troy noch hinzu, während er seine Augen direkt auf sie richtete.

„Ja, hatten wir..." Gabriella sah direkt in seine Augen, „Das ist das Problem. Es gibt so viele..."

„oh ja..." Sharpay grinste verträumt.

„Was ist deine liebste Erinnerung, Troy?" fragte Gabriella.

Seit er sich an den Tisch gesetzt hatte, beobachtete Troy Gabriella. Er war einfach nicht in der Lage seine Augen von ihr abzuwenden. Sie fühlte sich offensichtlich gerade nicht wohl in ihrer Haut und war Nervös. Ihr Gesicht war immer noch auf ihren Schoß gerichtet.

Troy hörte den anderen zu, wie sie über die alten Zeiten sprachen, aber er konnte nur daran denken, worüber Gabriella wohl gerade nachdachte. Sie wirkte konzentriert. Es enttäuschte ihn, dass das Meiste der Konzentration darauf gerichtet war ihn zu ignorieren. Als Kelsi sie nach ihrer Erinnerung fragte und Gabriellas Gedanken abschweiften war Troy sich sicher sie dachte an etwas das ihr sehr wichtig war. Dann bekam sie immer diesen Blick... Ihr Blick war voller Emotionen - als ob sie nicht entscheiden könne was sie fühlen sollte. Sie hatte oft diesen Blick wenn sie an ihn dachte.

Dann holte Taylor sie zurück in die Realität und plötzlich waren alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet. Troys wertvollste Erinnerung an die High School – beinhaltete zu niemandes Überraschung Gabriella. Sie war der größte und beste Teil seines Lebens zu dieser Zeit. Und dann verschwand sie aus seinem Leben.

Er hatte aber nie denn Mumm ihr zu folgen.

Er war sich jetzt sicher das seine Liebe zu ihr niemals abgenommen hatte. Die Gefühle waren noch genauso intensiv, wie vor zehn Jahren. Jeder der ihn nach High School Erlebnissen fragte, bekam viele Dinge zu hören: Basketball, Musical, seine Freunde, Partys. Alles war super während dieser Zeit, ausgenommen einer Sache. Es gab eine Sache, die er bedauerte: Er hat ihr nie von seinen Gefühlen erzählt.

Er hat es oft probiert. Sehr, sehr oft. Und immer kam irgendetwas dazwischen. Entweder unterbrach Chad sie, Troy verpasste seine Chance, er erstarrte völlig oder irgendjemand anderes tauchte plötzlich auf und die Stimmung war ruiniert... es gab viele Gründe warum er es ihr nie erzählen konnte. Zum Ersten war er nie sicher ob sie genauso fühlte. Zweitens, wollte er immer den perfekten Moment abpassen, der leider nie kam und Drittens, fürchtete er sich. Ja, Troy der Furchtlose hatte Angst.

Das war etwas völlig anderes, als alles das er je erlebt hatte. Wenn er einen Fehler beim Basketball machte, konnte er trainieren und es beim nächsten Spiel besser machen. Wenn er seinen Liedtext vergaß konnte er üben und sich die Worte besser einprägen. Aber wenn er einen Fehler mit Gabriella machte, würde er sie verlieren. Er könnte nichts zurück nehmen und nichts mehr reparieren. Das war der Grund warum er nie etwas zu ihr sagte.

Nach dem Abschluss verschwand Gabriella ganz langsam. Er dachte es wäre das Beste gewesen ihr niemals davon erzählt zu haben. Jetzt konnte er nicht mal mehr sagen, was ihn mehr geschmerzt hätte: Sie zu verlieren und es ihr niemals gesagt zu haben oder es ihr zu sagen und sie deshalb zu verlieren.

Seine liebste Erinnerung, war eigentlich nichts dass er mit jemandem teilen wollte – zumindest nicht in nächster Zeit. Es war nichts das er auch nur mit einer Person hier am Tisch teilen wollte. Es war etwas zwischen ihm und Gabriella. Ein ganz besonderer Moment. Wahrscheinlich würden sie ihn dafür auslachen aber es war ein intimer Moment. Etwas das er zwischen ihnen sichern wollte. Nur zwischen ihnen. Auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, dass Gabriella sich erinnern würde.

_Nach der Premiere von Twinkle Town, gab eines der Drama-Club Mitglieder eine große Party. Troy und Gabriella waren eine ganze Weile auf der Party gewesen, aber als Chad und ein paar andere Basketballspieler ankamen, war Gabriella mehr für sich._

_Es dauerte eine Weile bis Troy bemerkte, dass sie nicht mehr da war. Er hatte sich mit den anderen Spielern unterhalten und als er sich umdrehte war sie nicht mehr da. Er ging zweimal durch das ganze Haus bis er sie endlich fand._

_Es war eine klare Nacht und die Sterne waren alle am Himmel zu sehen. Troy war schon halb aus dem Raum als er sie durch die gläserne Schiebetür sehen konnte. Sie saß im Graß des Hintergartens und hatte ihr Gesicht in den Himmel gerichtet. Troy beobachtete sie eine Weile durch das Glas. Sie sah so friedlich und ruhig aus und er fühlte sich ein wenig schuldig sie zu stören._

_Troy versuchte die Tür so leise wie möglich zu öffnen, aber er erregte trotzdem ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Sie drehte sich um und sah direkt zu Troy. Sie lächelte und drehte sich wieder zurück. Troy ging rüber zu ihr und setzte sich neben sie._

„_Wonach schaust du?" sagte Troy doch in der Sekunde als die Worte seinen Mund verließen merkte er was für eine dumme Frage das war._

"_die Sterne" sagte Gabriella. Ihr Blick war immer noch nach oben gerichtet. „Ich denke ich hab noch nie so einen schönen Himmel gesehen."_

„_Ja, er ist wirklich schön" stimmte Troy ihr zu. „Worüber denkst du nach?"_

„_Nichts wichtiges!" Gabriella schüttelte den Kopf und sah nach unten in ihren Schoß._

_Troy lehnte sich zu ihr herüber, so dass er ihr Gesicht sehen konnte. „Worüber denkst du nach?"_

„_Nichts, Troy. Wirklich!" Gabriella lächelte leicht._

„_Komm schon. Du kannst es mir sagen!" Troy stupste sie leicht an._

"_Ich denke an die Nacht in der wir uns kennengelernt haben und wie der Himmel damals ausgesehen hat... und überhaupt alles in dieser Nacht." Antwortete Gabriella nach einem kurzen Moment. „Und ich denke darüber nach wie mein Leben wohl aussehen würde, wenn wir uns nicht getroffen hätten."_

„_Es wäre nicht wirklich gut, oder?" scherzte Troy._

„_Nein Troy. Ich wäre verloren ohne dich!" korrigierte ihn Gabriella und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht was ich ohne dich machen würde?!"_

"_Das glaube ich nicht." erwiderte Troy, „Du kannst alles tun, mit oder ohne mich."_

„_Kann ich nicht!" Gabriella legte sich zurück ins Gras und beobachtete die Sterne._

_Troy tat es ihr gleich und lag nun neben ihr. „Warum sagst du das?"_

„_Ich bin nicht sehr mutig, Troy. Nicht mal ein bisschen. Aber wenn ich bei dir bin, fühle ich mich stark, und mutig. Ich fühle mich als könnte ich die Welt erobern. Und ohne dich, kann ich nicht das tun, was ich tue. Ich könnte nicht auf der Bühne stehen vor all diesen Leuten, wie ich es heute Abend getan habe." Erklärte Gabriella. „Erinner' dich doch mal an den Recall. So wäre ich immer, wenn du nicht da wärst!"_

„_Nein, das glaube ich nicht!" widersprach Troy ihr. Für ihn war Gabriella immer ein selbstbewusster Mensch, oder was das wirklich nur wegen ihm?_

„_Doch." _

„_Wirklich?" Troy drehte sich zur Seite und stütze sich auf seinen Ellbogen, so dass er auf sie runter sah, direkt in ihre Augen._

_Gabriella nickte, "Wirklich!"_

_Troy seufzte. „Ich denke lieber nicht daran wie mein Leben ohne dich wäre."_

"_Deines wäre super. Mr. Big Shot. Du wärst ebenfalls der Kapitän des Basketballteams, Gewinner der Meisterschaft und der bekannteste Junge an der East High. Du brauchst mich nicht um das zu sein." Sagte Gabriella. „Dein Leben war schon so, bevor du mich kennen gelernt hast. Ich war bloß das eigenartige Mädchen das auf Partys gelesen hat, bevor ich auf die Bühne mit dir gestellt wurde."_

"_Ich wäre nichts und habe lieber dich in meine Leben, als alle diese Dinge ohne dich!" fügte Troy hinzu._

„_Nein, würdest du nicht." entgegneet Gabriella. „Es ist ganz schön viel aufzugeben... nur für mich!"_

„_Das ist nicht wahr." Flüsterte Troy sanft. „Du bist was ganz besonderes, du willst es nur nicht sehen!"_

_Gabriella lächelte bei Troys Worten. Ihre Augen waren direkt auf seine gerichtet als sie still wurden. Troy lehnte sich näher zu ihr rüber. Er war bloß wenige Zentimeter davon entfernt sie zu küssen. Dann würde die Schiebetür laut aufgeschoben und Troy wich zurück. Er sah nach oben, nur um Chad herauskommen zu sehen._

"_Troy, Gabby…. Da sucht jemand nach euch… vom Musical oder so…" Chad zuckte mit den Schultern._

„_Okay..." Troy nickte, stand auf und reichte Gabriella die Hand._

_Sie gingen nach Chad wieder rein. Der Moment wurde völlig zerstört. Sie würde nie wieder darüber sprechen – genauso wie die anderen Dutzend Male wo sie FAST zusammengekommen wären. Am nächsten Tag war alles als wäre nichts geschehen._

_Und es war nicht das letzte Mal, wo Chad sie in solchen Momenten störte._

Troy schüttelte diesen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf. Er sah in Gabriellas fragende Augen. Er musste an etwas denken, dass er sagen könnte. Sie erwartete eine Antwort, also nuschelte er irgendetwas über eine Geschichte, die passiert war während einer Probe für das Musical.

Gabriella lächelte als sie sich an den selben Moment erinnerte. Sie wurde wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück geholt als Taylor begann über ihre liebste Erinnerung zu sprechen. Gabriella vermisste all das hier wirklich. Einfach nur hier sitzen und über Gott und die Welt zu sprechen. Sie vermisste es. Sie vermisste es sehr.

Gabriella spürte Troys Augen auf sich – so wie sie es waren seit er sich hingesetzt hatte. Sie sah hoch direkt in seine Augen. Sie konnte in Troy lesen wie in einem Buch, aber diesen Blick konnte sie nicht deuten. Er lächelte ihr leicht zu und Gabriella spürte wie ihr Herz schneller schlug. Weitere Erinnerungen in denen sein Blick diesen Effekt hatten, fluteten ihre Gedanken. Sie war noch nicht bereit dafür hier zu sein. Aber jetzt würde sie damit umgehen müssen. Sie wollte nicht wieder die selben Fehler begehen.


	4. wie gehts weiter?

**Kapitel 4**

**Unsere Vergangenheit, unsere Gegenwart und vielleicht unsere Zukunft**

Gabriella ging hinaus in den Innenhof um etwas frische Luft zu schnappen. Sie hatten für Stunden da gesessen und sich unterhalten. Abgesehen von ihnen Neun, hatten bereits viele Leute das Klassentreffen verloren. Gabriella lehnte gegen ein Geländer und sah in den Himmel. Sie holte tief Luft und seufzte. Der Abend war fast zu Ende und all ihre Befürchtungen über ihr Herkommen erschienen ihr dämlich. In allen Dingen außer einem... Troy. Sie war sich immer noch nicht sicher was sie wegen ihm tun sollte.

„Hey. Was machst du hier draußen?"

Gabriella drehte sich um und sah Troy auf sie zukommen. „Ich schaue nur nach den Sternen!"

Troy stellte sich neben sie an das Geländer und sah in den Himmel als er sprach. „Erinnert mich an die Premiere von Twinkle Town..."

„... die Party danach..." beendete Gabriella lachend seinen Satz.

„Du erinnerst dich?" fragte Troy erstaunt.

„Schau nicht so überrascht." erwiderte Gabriella. „Es war eine besondere Nacht. Ich erinnere mich an alles..."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja..." Gabriella nickte. „Alles..."

Sie wurden beide leise. Gabriella sah wieder zu den Sternen und seufzte. Dann sah sie zu Troy mit geneigtem Kopf.

„So... alles, ja?"

„Ja." Antwortete Gabriella leicht genervt. „Wir sprachen über das erste Mal, als wir uns begegneten und wie unsere Leben wären ohne den anderen und..."

Gabriella unterbrach sich. Sie erinnerte sich an alles aus dieser Nacht und an alles von hundert anderen. Wie der Himmel aussah, worüber sie sprachen, was sie taten... alles. Das was am meisten an ihr hängen blieb von dieser Nacht – diesen Nächten – war das er sie manchmal fast geküsst hätte. Aber zu 99 dieser Zeit, hatte Chad sie unterbrochen. Und die Premierennacht von Twinkle Town war keine Ausnahme. Nur wenige Sekunden bevor er sie geküsst hat ist Chad aufgetaucht. Und ja, Gabriella erinnerte sich sehr gut.

"und… was?"

"Und… ich erinnere mich fast an jedes Wort das wir sagten." Log Gabriella. Sie wollte nichts erwähnen, dass ihre Beziehung ändern könnte.

„Du lügst." Lachte Troy.

„Ja, das tue ich." gab Gabriella zu. „Woher weißt du das?"

„Ich..." Begann Troy, „...kenne dich!"

„An was aus dieser Nacht erinnerst du dich?" fragte Gabriella um das Thema in eine andere Richtung zu lenken. Es lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit von ihr weg.

„An das selbe wie du. Ich weiß noch das ich dich gefragt hab, an was du denkst und ich weiß das du einer Antwort ausweichen wolltest."

"Aber ich hab geantwortet." Fügte sie hinzu. „Ich hab dir gesagt, ich denke darüber nach, wie mein Leben aussehen würde, wenn ich dich nicht getroffen hätte. Ich sagte dir, dass ich ohne dich verloren wäre."

„und du hast mit erklärt wie toll mein Leben ohne dich wäre." Sagte Troy. „Und ich sagte ich wäre eigentlich nichts und hab lieber dich in meinem Leben als all diese Dinge ohne dich."

„Wort für Wort." flüsterte Gabriella.

„Was?" fragte Troy.

„Wort für Wort." Wiederholte sie etwas lauter. „Du hast das Wort für Wort genauso gesagt."

„Du erinnerst dich wirklich an alles aus dieser Nacht, oder?"

"Ja! Diese Nacht, die Nacht in der wir uns kennengelernt haben, die Recalls. Jede besondere Erinnerung..."

„Ich auch." Gab Troy zu.

Nach einem Moment der Stille, ergriff Gabriella wieder das Wort. „Ich wäre heute fast nicht gekommen."

„Warum?" fragte Troy

„Ach... es gab viele Gründe… aber am Meisten… " Sie unterbrach sich und holte tief Luft "….am Meisten wegen dir!"

„Wegen mir? Warum sollte ICH dich davon abhalten hier herzukommen? Vor allem wie?"

„Ich war bloß ängstlich hier zu sein... dich zu sehen... in deiner Nähe zu sein und umgeben von allen anderen."

„Warum warst du ängstlich?"

„Weil ich mich schuldig fühle. Ich hab zu allen den Kontakt verloren und das war mein Fehler. Ich wollte ihnen nicht gegenübertreten."

„Was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

„Weil ich ganz besonders dir nicht gegenübertreten wollte!"

„Ich verstehe nicht!"

"Ach vergiss es." begann Gabriella. „Du warst sicherlich aufgeregt alle zu sehen, richtig?"

"Ja, ein bisschen."

„Das ist, weil du immer noch mit ihnen sprichst und sie siehst. Du fühlst dich nicht wie ein Außenseiter," Gabriella seufzte wieder. „Ich, auf der anderen Seite, verschwand aus all ihren Leben. Ich hab zehn Jahre ohne euch alle verbracht. Ich fühle mich einfach nicht dazugehörig."

„Also sollte hier zu sein doch etwas Gutes sein. Du kannst wieder Kontakt aufnehmen..." Troy unterbrach sich, als er an etwas dachte. „Außer natürlich du willst gar nicht wieder..."

„Das ist es nicht." Gabriella schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab einfach so viel verpasst und ich kann das auch nicht wieder aufarbeiten. Du weißt nicht wie schlimm es war euch alle zu verlieren - auch wenn ich es einfach geschehen ließ. Ich kann das nicht noch mal durchmachen."

"aber das musst du nicht…" sagte Troy und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

Gabriella zuckte zusammen und wich seiner Berührung aus. „Es wird so sein!"

„Warum?"

„Es ist schwierig bei euch zu sein."

„Bei mir oder bei uns allen?" fragte Troy.

„Beides – aber bei dir ganz besonders."

„Was hab ich getan?"

„Du bist einfach nur du selbst, das ist was du getan hast. Ich hab das einmal durchgemacht und ich will das nicht noch mal."

„Mich verlieren?" Troy runzelte die Stirn. Sie verwirrte ihn.

„Nein." Antwortete sie simpel.

„Was sonst?"

Gabriella blieb still. Beide standen still dort und sahen einander an. Gabriella war sich nicht sicher ob sie ihm antworten könnte und ob sie könnte wie sie wollte. Troy wartete auf eine Antwort.

"Du hast mich fast geküsst!" Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „In der Premierennacht von Twinkle Town, draußen auf dem Rasen auf der Party. Du hast mich fast geküsst und dann kam Chad und unterbrach uns." Wieder trat eine kurze Pause ein. „Das wollte ich sagen, aber in der letzen Sekunde hab ich meine Meinung geändert und gelogen."

„Wechselst du das Thema?" Troy sah sie verwirrt an.

„Ein bisschen." Gabriella grinste wurde aber sofort wieder ernst. "Du hast mich fast geküsst. Warum?"

"Warum?" wiederholte Troy.

„Ja. Warum?"

„Ich... nun ja ich..." stotterte Troy

"Weißt du es nicht mehr?" fragte Gabriella, aber Troy reagierte nicht. „Soll ich dir lieber erzählen warum ich wollte das du mich küsst?"

„Du wolltest es?" fragte Troy.

„Die Sache ist die... in der High School... nun ja ich war... ich war verliebt in dich."

„Du warst was?"

„Ich war in dich verliebt."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja!"

Troy holte tief Luft. "Ich war es auch."

„Du warst in dich selbst verliebt?" scherzte Gabriella.

"Gabby, ich meine es todernst. Ich war in dich verliebt!" antwortete Troy.

Gabriella antwortete einen Moment später. „Ich hab es gewusst."

„Du weißt es?" schrie er auf. „Ich meine, du wusstest es?"

„Nicht in dieser Nacht. Ich hab's erst kurz vor dem Abschluss rausgefunden."

„Wie?"

„Chad."

„Ich hätte es ihm nie erzählen sollen. Er konnte nie richtig einschätzen wie viel er trinken soll. Es war in der Nacht, in der du ihn Heim gefahren hast, oder?"

„Ja, woher weißt du das?"

„Naja die Heimfahrt war ziemlich verkrampft. Ich war mir sicher irgendwas war passiert. Aber als ich dich gefragt habe und du mich angefahren hast, hab ich es sein lassen." erklärte Troy. „Warum hast du nichts gesagt?"

„Ich war mir nicht sicher ob es auch die Wahrheit ist."

„Ich meine, wie du für mich gefühlt hast." Troy schüttelte den Kopf.

"Warum hast du nichts zu mir gesagt?" konterte Gabriella. „Warum musste ich es von Chad erfahren?"

„Richtig. Ich auch." stimmte Troy Gabriellas angedeuteter Antwort zu. Er hatte auch Angst gehabt.

Sie schwiegen für ein lange Zeit ohne einander anzusehen. Ab und zu sahen sie hoch in den Himmel. Es war für beide ein großes Zugeständnis, das Größte mit dem sie umgehen mussten. Troy seufzte nun und drehte sich zu Gabriella.

"Wie konntest du gehen? Wie konntest du verschwinden mit dem Wissen, das du hattest?" fragte Troy.

„Furcht. Ich wollte die Dinge nicht komplizierter machen. Immerhin sind wir kurze Zeit später alle auf verschiedene Colleges gegangen, aber es hätte das alles nur schlimmer gemacht."

„Also war es einfacher aus unseren Leben zu verschwinden?"

„Das hab ich so nicht gesagt!" Gabriella schniefte leicht.

"Das ist es was es war, oder?" sagte Troy. „du hast nichts gesagt, weil du nicht in festen Händen sein wolltest."

„Du weißt nicht wie hart es gewesen wäre, wenn ich hätte weggehen müssen direkt nachdem wir zusammengekommen sind. Ich wäre nicht in der Lage dazu gewesen." Gabriellas Stimme zitterte als sie Troys Vorwurf abwehrte.

„Wir hätten es schaffen können!"

"Du sagst das jetzt, aber damals… ich weiß nicht ob wir das gekonnt hätten."

„Hattest du denn überhaupt kein Vertrauen zu mir damals?" fragte er. Seine Stimme klang bitter.

„Natürlich hatte ich das!!!" Schrie Gabriella regelrecht. „Es war nur so hart... ich war nicht bereit dafür... es machte mir Angst, dass ich für jemanden so starke Gefühle haben konnte."

„Mir hat es auch Angst gemacht." Stimmte er ihr zu. „Hast du dich nie gefragt wie unsere Leben wären, wenn wir zusammen gewesen wären?"

„Täglich!" lachte Gabriella nun. „Das ist eins dieser Dinge, die du immer mit dir rumträgst... weil du es nicht rückgängig machen kannst."

"Ich vermisse es dich um mich zu haben, Gabby." Seufzte Troy „ich hab das nicht gemerkt bis ich dich heute wiedergesehen habe."

„Ich vermisse dich auch, Troy." Gabriella lächelte.

„Ich hab einen verrückten Vorschlag... warum bleiben wie nicht dieses mal in Kontakt?"

„Das ist nicht verrückt!" erwiderte sie. „Es tut mir Leid... irgendwie war das meine Schuld, dass wir uns aus den Augen verloren haben"

Beide wurden wieder still, doch nach einen Moment brach Troy das Schweigen. „Gabby..."

„Ja?"

„Schon gut." Troy schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

„Was ist?" Gabriella neigte den Kopf als sie sah das Troys Wangen gerötet waren. „Sag schon!"

„Ich... nun ja ich..." begann Troy. „Ich hab immer noch... nun... Gefühle für dich!"

Gabriella war völlig ruhig. Sie bewegte sich auch nicht. Ihre Augen wurden größer, als sie sich langsam umdrehte um Troy komplett gegenüberzustehen. Troy drehte sich auch um und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Er wartete auf eine Reaktion. Er hat einen großen Schritt gemacht, als er ihr das gesagt hat. Er hat alles aufs Spiel gesetzt und jetzt musste sie irgendetwas sagen.

"Gabby..."

"Troy, du kannst doch nicht..."

"Sag mir nicht wie ich zu fühlen habe…" Troy sah sie immer noch an.

"Aber du tust doch nicht wirklich…"

„Du tust es immer noch."

„Es tut mir Leid. Aber ich... ich weiß nur nicht was ich sagen soll." Seufzte sie.

„Nein... ähm ist schon gut. Du musst nichts sagen." Troy setze sich in Bewegung – weg von ihr.

"Nein, Troy. Ich hab das nicht so gemeint." Gabriella fasste sein Handgelenk. „Ich meinte bloß – es ist nur wirklich schwierig... dir zu sagen... dass ich... ich hab auch noch Gefühle für dich."

„Hast du?" sagte Troy überrascht und sah sie wieder an.

„Ja." Gabriella lächelte unbeholfen..

„Wow." Mehr brachte Troy nicht heraus. Er atmete vor Erleichterung laut aus.

„Ich weiß!"

„Also... was bedeutet das?" fragte Troy und sah ihr wieder in die Augen.

"Ich weiß nicht." antwortet Gabriella. „Was willst du das es bedeutet?"

„Ich will dich nicht wieder verlieren. Ich denke nicht, dass ich dich wieder gehen lassen kann ohne Angst haben zu müssen dich niemals wieder zu sehen." sagte Troy leise.

„Ich will dich auch nicht wieder verlieren, Troy."

„Also bedeutet das..."

„Das bedeutet, dass... dass ich sehr gerne bei dir sein würde, wenn du das auch willst." Flüsterte Gabriella

Troy ging näher zu ihr und nahm eine ihrer Hände. „Natürlich will ich das."

Troy zog Gabriella näher zu sich. Seine andere Hand strich ihr über die Wange. Gabriella legte zögerlich ihre Hände auf seine Schultern. Beide lächelten als sich ihre Gesichter einander näherten, aber kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen, trieb sie Chads Stimme auseinander.

"hey Leute, was macht ihr hier draußen. Ihr seid schon ganz schön lange... oh." Chad kam in ihr Blickfeld und er blieb abrupt stehen, als er bemerkte was gerade vor sich ging. „Entschuldigt."

Chad verschwand wieder im Gebäude und Troy lachte. „ich glaub wirklich er macht das mit Absicht."

„Warum sagst du so was?"

„Weil ein Mensch allein nicht dieses furchtbare Timing haben kann... schon gar nicht nach 10 Jahren." Die Beiden lachten.

"Es ist nicht seine Schuld… er hat bloß Pech."

„Ich frage mich ob er derjenige ist der Pech hat oder ich." sagte Troy.

Gabriella schüttelte den Kopf und lachte leicht. „Du hast kein Pech!"

„Du hast Recht. Hab ich nicht." Troy lächelte sie an ging wieder einen Schritt auf sie zu und küsste sie schnell, bevor wieder etwas dazwischen kam.

Troy zog sie fester an sich, als er den Kuss vertiefte. Gabriella schloss ihre Arme um Troys Nacken. Nach einem Moment trennten sie sich voneinander – sehr zufrieden. Troy nahm eine Locke ihres Haars aus ihrem Gesicht und steckte sie hinter ihr Ohr. Leise kehrten sie in den Festsaal zurück und fanden den Rest der Gruppe: Aufbruchbereit.

„Geht ihr alle schon?" fragte Troy.

„Ja ich muss zurück zu Kylie." antwortete Ryan.

„Ja und ich muss morgen früh aufmachen."

„Aufmachen?" Gabriella runzelte die Stirn.

"Mein Restaurant. Ich hab es vor ein paar Jahren eröffnet." Erklärte Zeke.

"Das wusste ich nicht. Ist ja großartig."

„Danke." grinste Zeke.

"Hey… wir sollten uns morgen zum Mittagessen treffen bevor alle abreisen. Was haltet ihr davon?" schlug Taylor vor.

„Das klingt super." Stimmte Sharpay zu.

„okay, dann bei Zeke um die Mittagszeit." Antwortete Jason.

„Ich weiß nicht wo es ist." fügte Gabriella hinzu.

„Ich zeig's dir!" bot ihr Troy an und legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter.

„Dann sehen wir uns alle morgen.. Bis dann."

Die Gruppe verließ den Saal, bis auf Troy und Gabriella. „So und was machen wir noch? Die Nacht ist noch jung?"

Gabriella lächelte auf Troys Frage hin, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn aus den Saal.


End file.
